Descent
Summary The Hero literally talks to their shadow and a mental battle for control begins under the sea. Objective Can you resist the Call of Kathool? Dialogue Your character is at underwater the Inn in Theylls, which is in the Sea of the Locker : What? : No, I'll do it on my own time... I need to find the locker and use the key. : No, I said. You cannot have her... Caran: always seemed to be a bit off, aren't that right, sis? Diawe: This is like déja vu all over again... Caran: Stop quoting the Yogi. Diawe: What? He was a wise man. Miranda: I don't understand... Yes, I, no. I can't! Coraline: P-Please... No more... : No... NO! I won't do what you asked! A dark flame-shadow emerges from the water. : Stop the voices. : Take the girl. : NO! (Battle 1 begins) Caran and Diawe the Death-Knights look at the sleeping, as all of people are in pain Diawe: It's all the sleepers, isn't it...? Caran: Score one for the unresting Death-Knights? Diawe: Poor , I actually thought they had a chance... Your character wakes up in a dark room, with their eyes shut as if sleeping... : Why... do you want her? She's a child. A dark flame-shadow appears in the same black room. : Do not question. There is no point to fighting. : He wants the child. She is the last, the one in sync with the Aegis. : The Aegis...? The orb?! Because she touched it? No... (yells) NO! I will protect her! (Battle 2 begins) Your character is back next to the Inn of the Tethys. The dark shadow approaches them... : I have to fight it. Fight Him. There has to be something... Anything... that can to stop it. : You can't stop it. Kathool rises. : All that you know is done. (Battle 3 begins outside the underwater Inn in Tethyls) Caran: It might be time to head to dry land, sister... Diawe: Hmmph. I liked it here. Caran: Everything mortal is going the way Davey did. Diawe: Maybe there was something to do with the Captain back then... It can't be a coincidence that it's happening all over again. Caran: It's not something we can fight- we're the only sane ones left! Diawe: If we're the only sane ones, then why are we leaving rather than getting ready to fight it? Caran: It's not a perfect world, sis. If the world was perfect, we wouldn't be. Diawe: ... The Yogi again... Character is in the same dark black room, eyes shut again... Deja vu? : Get. Out. Of. My. Head. : There is NO ESCAPE. : There has to be, I won't give in! (Battle 4 begins at the Crazy Harry's jellyfish shop) All the sleeping people of Theyls are lying on the ground in agony. It then focuses on a locker with the name of DAVEY enscribed on it that was lying in an underwater trench. : ''Come on Aquella. Let's go.'' Voice: They thought they could resist. Category:Book 1 Quests Category:DragonFable Storyline Category:The Orb Saga Category:Non-DA